Dream Comes True
by HanakoWrites
Summary: Every girl who reads Special A yearns to have Kei Takishima for herself. Here is a small world created out of my imagination that makes your wish come true. So, go ahead and experience it. Hope it is to your liking!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Special A.**

* * *

 **Reader's POV**

 _The SA trip to Hawaii had been 'decided' by Keta or more so to 'please' Hikari. At least, that's what I thought._

 _For some reason unknown to me, Keta had been moody all the while during our journey. But when you are on a vacation, you are supposed to enjoy, right?_

"Hikari, /Name/,let's go shopping!" called Akira.

"Sure"

"Wait, let me ask Takishima."

"Takishima! We are going out for shopping. You want to join us?"

"Sorry. I am not interested." answered Keta.

"Okay"

* * *

 **Kei's POV**

 _I could sense someone watching us. I was right, when I noticed a bunch of guys staring at me, or rather at the girls standing in front of me._

 _I decided to go with them. Though it meant I had to carry all the bags but it was fine as long as I got to stay close to /Name/ and Hikari._

"/Name/, I'll join you guys."

"Fine by me." answered /Name/.

 _This shopping is boring. All I did was carry Akira's bags. Hikari did not buy anything apart from a few books. /Name/ did not let me carry her bags._

 _Something seems to be disturbing her. She is not like her usual self. But unlike Hikari, I can't defeat her in a match and command her to tell me what's been bothering her._

 _You ask why?  
_

 **Kei's POV ends.**

* * *

 **10 years ago…..**

"Ninety-one, ninety-two, ninety-three…"Hikari counted.

"Hikari, even this boy can pro-wrestle. Want to challenge him?" asked Dad.

"Nah, I can defeat him in seconds." answered Hikari.

"We'll see that." said Kei.

The match ended as soon as it had begun. Kei Takishima was the winner.

"Another match" cried Hikari in her little voice.

Yet the results were the same. But it was bothering to see her lose pathetically, yet ask for a re-match.

Even after losing 10 times, she had the determination to continue.

She had been badly injured. Even Kei didn't seem to like it but nevertheless he continued.

"Hey! Stop hurting my sister. I challenge you for a match!" called /Name/

"Huh, another Hikari?" asked Kei puzzled.

"I am not Hikari. My name is /Name/ Hanazono." Smiled /Name/

"This is my twin sister and am the younger one." said Hikari.

"/Name/, you always lose against me. You'll be beaten up. So leave this to me" said Hikari.

"No, Hikari. I am going to teach him a lesson today."

"Hey you, I won't fight you here. Let's get to the small forest nearby." Said /Name/ starting to pull off Kei to the said place.

Upon reaching…

"You couldn't defeat your sister who lasted only 10 seconds against me. And you think you can defeat me?" sneered Kei.

"I am a different person altogether when I am not with my sister." said /Name/

"Huh?" Kei sounded puzzled.

"Let's begin this match" demanded /Name/

"You are pretty good…." Kei could not even complete his statement since he had lost to her.

/Name/ stood silent for a while.

" Didn't I tell you, I become a different person?"

" I can't believe I lost. I never lost before. What just went wrong?" Kei sounded distressed.

"Its fine to lose once in a while. You can't always win."

"If you are so good then why don't you show it to her? Why do you hide it?"

"My sister works really hard and is ever full of determination when it comes to accomplishing her dreams. So if she sees that I get things on my first attempt, won't she feel disheartened?"

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Since you are the first person to have seen my true abilities, could you keep it a secret? Please do not ever tell about this match to anyone, especially not to Hikari. Say that I abandoned the match in between."

"Seriously, you are the first person to defeat me and you wish to hide it?"

"Anything for my sister's sake. I am sorry but what is your name?"

"Eh, you didn't even know that? My name is Kei Takishima."

"I'll call you Keta."

"Keta? What a weird name!"

"You must not complain since I am the first to have won against you."

"Fine"

"Okay, bye Keta. You'll find my sister later at your school"

"Huh?"

But /Name/ had dashed off already to her home.

"Hikari, Hikari, I lost to him so I ran away." Cried /Name/

"That's fine. I am going to ask dad to put me in the same school as he goes to and I'll defeat him for you. Alright?"

"Alright" smiled /Name/

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this. Please review. I'll be motivated to work harder if you do so.

Hanako


End file.
